1800c (cWOD)
1800s *1810s *1820s *1830s *1840s *1850s *1860s *1870s *1880s *1890s Events * Somewhere in this century an Ananasi named Abiele Dumont invents a flyfot (that is, a fetish) called the Armoire of Abiele.WTA: Breedbook: Ananasi, p. 99 * During this century the thus-far Indian and Chinese Khan begin to breed with the English that have arrived in their homelands, largely out of respect for their ability and ferocity.WTA: Breedbook: Bastet, p. 59 * Clouster's Purge, a bloody war between the Khan Lord Clouster and Sultan Jampal of India during this time. Thirty Khan died, along with many more Kinfolk; the war aggravated tensions between the Indians and the English, and would eventually be revived in the 1940s-1950s in the Nagda-Rackbur War.WTA: Breedbook: Bastet, p. 39WTA: Breedbook: Bastet, p. 58 * Garou of various tribes begin to enter Egypt, interested in the cause of taking this land from the vampires that ruled it, interested in breaking the Silent Striders' curse.WTA: Rage Across Egypt, p. 27WTA: Rage Across Egypt, p. 78 * Most modern magick colleges are founded in this century.MTA: Book of Chantries, p. 18MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition, p. 57 * Syed Pinckney is a surgeon and a barber.MTA: Book of Chantries, p. 27 * An early Time-Motion Manager named Forge creates the Time-Motion Study Procedure to help him determine the most efficient means of assembling HIT Mark IIIs.MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X, p. 49 * Many occult groups are founded this century, most of whom claim descent from the Rosicrucian Brotherhoood.MTA: Halls of the Arcanum, p. 21 * The field of "psychical studies" comes about as an attempt to scientifically quantify the paranormal abilities of humanity.MTA: Halls of the Arcanum, p. 35 * Porthos Fitz-Empress owns large plantations in North Carolina and Tennessee, concealing and guarding two private Nodes.MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope, p. 26 * Julian Spence begins a self-study of the long-term effects of opium on the brain.MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope, p. 102 * Charles Babbage invents the first difference engineMTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 68, 8and later the analytical engine. Artificers appropriate one of Babbage's analytical engines and begin applying a sentience-expanding algorithm. At the χth iteration, the Computer gains sentience as a spirit of technology merges with it.MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X, p. 55MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 102 * The squalor, overcrowding and disease rampant in this century cause the Masses to lose faith in technology, so they turn to spiritualism, giving the Superstitionist]s a big boost in the waning years of the century.MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate, p. 22 * The Void Engineers have spaceships during this century.MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers, p. 14 They use them to reach the Universe behind the Horizon mid-century.MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers, p. 24 * The Order of the Black Willow, a British sect of the Euthanatos, falls to infernalism.MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book, p. 32 Still, many Romantics seize the symbol of autumn representing death and decay as part of the circle of life. Their neo-Gothic descendants carry on the trend.MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book, p. 53 * The mystic backlash of this century, as well as the addition of two unpredictable and new Conventions to the Order of Reason, gives the Traditions an edge.MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition, p. 40MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition, p. 255 * London becomes a focal point for the Invisible Exchequer's efforts this century.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 70 * The Void Seekers have nearly completed their work, as most of the Earth has been explored.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 118 * The rise of feminist writers like Mary Wollstonecraft brings a new awareness of the rights of women to society at large. This further supports the Sisters of Hippolyta.MTA: Mage Storytellers Companion, p. 32 * The popularization of Arabian and Persian cultures by Sir Richard Burton and other adventurers causes the Taftâni to relax and come back into the public eye.MTA: Mage Storytellers Companion, p. 35 * Accounts of large quadrupeds with long nexks and tails come out of the Congo. These creatures are dubbed mokole-mbembe.MTA: Mage Storytellers Companion, p. 51 * The dynasty of the Rama family reforms Siamese law and expands its borders, conquering Chiang Mai and subjugating Cambodia.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 16 * Until this century, there is only one female Wu Lung: the Phoenix Empress.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 56 * European imperialism in China leads to a backlash against the Celestial Chorus.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 74 * Many of Myanmar's "Karen" ethnic group are converted by Baptist missionaries. * The Technocratic Union "clears the way," allowing the Order of Hermes to make inroads into the Middle Kingdom.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 75 * As Japan industrializes, water pollution causes many native kappa to sicken and die.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 97 Early 1800s * Aida-Wedo Mangum spends much of her time living and socializing with the free black and Creole society of New Orleans.MTA: Book of Chantries, p. 26 * The Pupils of Parmenides finally untangle themselves from the Celestial Chorus early this century.MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X, p. 37 * Marianna of Balador is born, and Awakens at a young age.MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope, p. 99 * By this century, due to corruption and complacency, a dedicated Daedalean will almost certainly be killed as a threat to the "greater good."MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 18 * Early this century, a young man accompanies survey missions of the new United States of America. He encounters a Deep Universe entity who introduces him to travel beyond the Gauntlet. He spends the following decades mapping the Near Universe, and later produces the theory of Dimensional Science.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 121 * Marie Laveau and Dr. John unite different factions in New Orleans into a single Craft, the Bata'a.MTA: Mage Storytellers Companion, p. 20 * China's population has swelled to 300 million by this century.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 12 * By this century, French excursions into the Mekong threaten Siamese sovereignty.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 15 * Early 1800s: Individual Get of Fenris begin to arrive in Australia, as well as the first Silent Striders.WTA: Rage Across Australia, p. 70, 80 * Early 1800s: The first colonies of Ananasi crop up in Mexico. WTA: Breedbook: Ananasi, p. 118 Mid-1800s * Forces of the Wyrm nearly seize the Sept of the White Water at Niagara Falls, but Kinfolk of the Fianna and the Fianna themselves helped to save it, beginning the shared use of the caern between the Uktena and the Fianna to this day.WTA: Rage Across New York, p. 27WTA: Rage Across New York, p. 42WTA: Rage Across New York, p. 60WTA: Rage Across New York, p. 65 * Children of Gaia openly mingle with the Native Americans in the Seattle area until this time. Their presence is the likely origin of the legend of the Sasquatch.MTA: Hidden Lore, p. 44 * The Ecstatics dedicate a series of public baths, called Piacere, to the Celestial Chorus and place them in Concordia's Prime Ward.MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope, p. 68 * Tom "Laughing Eagle" Smithson is captured and sent to the Null-B Construct for slave labour.MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope, p. 99 Late 1800s * Glass Walkers "discover" the Caern of the Solar Barque in Heliopolis, and claim it as their own.WTA: Rage Across Egypt, p. 81 * The hostilities between the Pumonca and Old World Garou die down in the face of their massive common foe, the Storm Eater.WTA: Breedbook: Bastet, p. 61 * The Storm Eater's escape from its bonds eventually rouses many Mountain Guardian Gurahl from slumber to help in the battle to defeat it.WTA: Breedbook: Gurahl, p. 53 * The Wing Kong Elite cabal is founded.MTA: Book of Chantries, p. 121 * A French tradesman and female samurai marry, and produce André Takahashi.MTA: Hidden Lore, p. 23 * Experts believe the Mafia is imported to America by Italian immigrants at the end of this century.MTA: Destiny's Price, p. 34 * Struggles between the Invisible Exchequer and vampires rock criminal organizations around the world.MTA: Destiny's Price, p. 35 * Triad members who come to the United States begin to create "tongs."MTA: Destiny's Price, p. 42 * Awakenings increase as people grow dissatisfied with industrialism.MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope, p. 45 * Wolfgang von Reismann's alchemical longevity keeps him alive until late this century.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 61 * At the end of this century, the modern Technocratic Union is founded.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 53 A Time Table covering the next 50 years is laid out.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 70 The Precepts of Damian are established.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 33MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 83 The new Progenitors change the goal of the Convention from the preservation of life to its modification.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 110 The transformation of the Invisible Exchequer from Italian banker-princes to modern industrial capitalists is complete, and Queen Victoria renames them the Syndicate.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 114 References